Junketsu
by fioleeforevs
Summary: Welcome to the sequel of Through The Forest! Maka and her group are now in hell. They've been brainwashed by Asura. Can they all escape (with help from Maka's godly grandparents) with their sanity? Can't really describe much without giving away TTF, so if you haven't read that one first, go read it now! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the sick, twisted plot.
1. Love, Lust, and Death

**Finally, the sequel is here! Sorry for being 2 weeks late. I had a bit of drama going on in my life...**

 **I can't put all of the characters that will be in the story in the description, but I can put in the ones that will have the most effect on the outcome of this story. Characters not included in the description are: Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, Liz, Black*Star, and Death the Kid. I may add some more as I go on.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is rated M for sex... As a matter of fact, this will be the only sex warning I will have in this story. There will be tons of fucking in each chapter, so if you don't like it, go read something that's not rated M and romance (seriously, what are you expecting from that combination?).**

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 24, 2015**

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Maka wiggles her ass in Asura's face as she sucks his cock. He has his right hand up Crona's pussy and his left inside Maka. Crona had her cock in Soul's ass and he was sucking on Ragnarok's cock.

"Master, please fuck me!" Maka put Asura's dick between her breasts and massaged the thick shaft.

"No master! I'm way more fuckable than Maka! Fuck me instead!" Asura glanced at Crona and then at Maka with a big smirk on his face. He stroked his chin like he was making the most important decision of his undead life.

"Hmm… You do have an appointment with Lucifer, Maka… Get out; he does not like to be kept waiting." Maka whimpered, squeezing her master's dick between her breasts. Crona promptly pulled out Soul with enthusiasm and pushed Maka off the bed. She lowered herself onto Asura's cock. "Back off bitch! Master has lost interest in you until you return." Maka growled at her as she walked to the door. She tried to not trip on her beyond-floor-length hair as she walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

Crona turned around to face Asura. "Master, may I place my hands on your chest to balance myself?" He put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Yes, you may, Crona. Ragnarok, come here, Soul go to Crona." Soul pulled out of Ragnarok and went to Crona.

"Yes master." Soul and Ragnarok murmured simultaneously. Asura grabbed Ragnarok's hips and took his cock into his mouth. Crona did the same to Soul.

The room was silent except for the creaky bed and Crona's moaning.

Deep inside their sex-crazed bodies were their former selves, begging for freedom. Asura's madness kept them from thinking about anything but sex which was why, after two years in hell, their inner selves were giving in.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile: At Kid's Place***

"Tomorrow will be the two year anniversary." Tsubaki mumbled, emptying her quart-sized cup of Diva Vodka for the fifth time that night.

She didn't need to explain the anniversary; everyone knew tomorrow would mark exactly two years since their friends died.

Black*Star put a hand on her shoulder. "Tsu… I know you're still upset; we're all still upset, but you shouldn't drink so much. You might end up joining them." She pushed him away, curling up into the fetal position on the other side of the immaculate black and white couch.

"I don't care if I do! Maka and Crona were like sisters to me! Soul was the guardian, letting me have a good night's worth of sleep without thinking someone was about to break into their house and murder them! Now I'm stuck with psycho and sex addict! Do you know why Kid and Patty are taking so long upstairs? They're fucking like wild animals! You can't even have a decent conversation with them because then they'll talk about how many orgasms they can give each other! Or Patty will say something about the freaky BDSM equipment in the basement. Then Liz went off her rocker! Sometimes she'll rock back and forth in a dark corner in the fetal position, mumbling nonsense! Half the time, she's talking to her 'friends' in the wall about killing Patty! Or better yet, she'll sit in the kitchen, sharpening a butcher knife, glaring at her sister while that dumb blonde bitch is too busy mind-fucking Kid!"

"Tsu… Think about…" Black*Star understood what she was feeling but wanted to reason with Tsubaki… For the sake of her safety… Unfortunately, that interruption just pissed her off more.

"Think about what?! All I can think about are my friends that are _dead_. Maka was kind and smart! Sure, she was a little reckless, but she made up for it with her unfaltering bravery! Crona was shy when we first met, and too be honest, I didn't trust her. But as the years went by, we grew close. Me and Maka helped her. Crona became more of an extravert, she laughed more, and she was compassionate and caring of others. She also thought things through and has saved our lives more than once. Crona learned how to deal with her problems, but also knew when things were too much and came for help. Both she and Maka took care of me when I was in dire situations… Like when I thought you didn't love me anymore because you kept avoiding me, or when I had that terrible pregnancy scare."

"This is all true… but…" Tsubaki reached out and had Black*Star's throat in seconds.

"Shut. UP! You will not interrupt me! You're an idiot with a god complex!" Tsubaki continued, still choking her boyfriend to keep him silent. "They've helped you, Kid, Liz, and Patty too! Maka and Crona kept us together, can't you see it? We're an unstable wreck without them! It's not fair. It's not fair! _IT'S NOT FAIR!_ " Black*Star just gazed into space. As much as he wanted to speak more, he couldn't. Besides, it's best to just leave her alone and let her talk.

Tsubaki sat up, still clutching Black*Star's throat, and revealed red, puffy eyes and tear tracks. She held out her mug to him. "Another Diva Vodka please." The moment she let go of his throat, he began to protest.

"Tsubaki, you'll get sick! Surely-" Said woman stared at Black*Star with such menace that he flinched. After a moment, she smiled.

"Another Diva Vodka _please_!" She growled. Black*Star hung his head low, grabbing the mug from her.

"I'll go get it, Tsu." With that, he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Two years from tomorrow, Soul, Maka, Ragnarok, and Crona were brutally murdered by the Kishin Asura. Upon finding out the Kishin had come back to life, they tried to keep things isolated and blocked out everyone. Out of the growing tension and worry, Spirit and Lord Death visited on Wednesday, April 1st and found their seven day old dead bodies.

Spirit went insane, unable to handle the death of his only daughter, and killed himself not even a week later. Tsubaki found him face down in a bathtub.

To drown out their sorrow, Death the Kid and Patty started dating. After finding them naked in bed one day, Lizzie almost killed herself as well. Her mental health has deteriorated rapidly and she blames it on her sister. Tsubaki would've killed herself as well if it weren't for Black*Star. Even he has changed. His normally upbeat, dominating personality has been subdued by Tsubaki's rage.

They believe they'll never recover from such a great loss.

Little do they know, that tomorrow, the day that marks the second year since the death of Maka, Soul, Crona, and Ragnarok, all hell will break loose.

* * *

 **Amazing and sick right? Don't worry, it gets worse XD.**

 **Review/ Favorite/ Follow me and/or my story. It really helps clear the writer's block. As an incentive, I refuse to post the next chapter until i have a total of 30 favorites/ follows for my fanfics. In the mean time, I have another story to be posting. It's a request from one of my fans and I have yet to begin.**

 **Hope to see your reviews soon! XOXO~ _Fioleeforevs_**


	2. Deepest Apologies

Okay, so I'm alive, but not here.

To be honest, it's going to be a while before I do anything with this story.. I'm going through a lot right now...

My deepest apologies


End file.
